Generally, acoustic transducers convert received electrical signals to acoustic signals when operating in a transmit mode, and/or convert received acoustic signals to electrical signals when operating in a receive mode. The functional relationship between the electrical and acoustic signals of an acoustic transducer depends, in part, on the acoustic transducer's operating parameters, such as natural or resonant frequency, acoustic receive sensitivity, acoustic transmit output power and the like.
Acoustic transducers are manufactured pursuant to specifications that provide specific criteria for the various operating parameters. Applications relying on acoustic transducers, such as piezoelectric ultrasonic transducers and electro-mechanical system (MEMS) transducers, for example, typically require precise conformance with these criteria. In certain ultrasonic applications, for example, in which acoustic systems use frequency or phase modulation schemes, the bandwidth of the acoustic transducer may be engineered to improve performance. For example, multiple transducers with different resonant frequencies may be arranged in an array, so that the overall response of the transducer array is the desired frequency response. However, multiple designs are required to address each implementation, which may be time consuming and expensive. Also, a transducer array may require a relatively large physical layout in order to achieve the desired frequency response.